bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizenōji (Spirit)
Shizenōji (自然王子, Nature's Prince) is the name of Haruki's zanpakuto upon being infused with the powers of Yurei Mizuki after his death at the hands of Apollo Myberg. It is rare in that its sealed state takes the form of a double sided jian with a black hilt and golden guard in the shape of pair of wings. The sheath itself has a purple coloration to it with several small silver colored koi running along the sides in a double helix formation, while the guard itself is designed to take the form of two overlapping four-pointed golden stars. Appearance When manifested, Shizenōji takes on the appearance of a short effeminate teen with shaggy blue hair. Shizenōji can usually be found wearing a long Arabian drab that shows off his royal status, even among spirits. His eyes are two different shades of blue signifying the dual existences. He always carries around his shikai's released form, and has a large burn scar on the left side of his face, revealing wooden flesh underneath the skin. Shizenōji also possesses a wooden prosthetic arm so that he can access both forms of his power when he manifests himself. '' More To Come'' Personality Synopsis Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Shizenōji's spiritual energy exudes from in the form of a green-ish golden-colored dragon-esque esper that floats around his being. His spiritual energy upon release is so dense, that it is capable of completely flattening areas around him and Haruki. It was noted that Shizenōji's energy caused Ryoiki and Jishaku to resonate with the thought of having a powerful opponent to fight, despite being in two different realms and was even speculated by Rozeluxe Meitzen to have the potential to be the strongest Plant-Type Zanpakuto in existence. : Syncronization: When Shizenōji is manifested alongside Haruki, the power of the two of them become reinforced by the power of Shizenōji being used simultaneously causing the techniques to receive a substantial increase in strength. The power increase in actively visible as Shizenōji is able to cause a series of plants to continue to manifest around his being without thought and can even direct the plants to accomplish specific tasks with a glance alone. in use]]Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Being a Zanpakuto Spirit, Shizenōji was 'born' with skill in swordplay, being able to take on several opponents at once with his only his sealed form. Shizenōji's movements look to be similar to that of a flying dragon, consisting of fast yet powerful srikes that provide an incredible showing to all who witness his skill in battle. : Sojutsu Expert: Shizenōji's second shikai form is that of a spear, allowing him to utilize Sojutsu to combat his foes. It is Shizenōji himself who taught Haruki that art of Sojutsu, however, neither of them know any of the actual techniques because of the lack of formal training. Despite this, Shizenōji's natural talent with the spear and incredible control of his spiritual energy allows him to funnel his energy into his weapon creating an enlarged version of his blade with an incredible cutting edge to attack his opponent. Self-Manifestation: Because of Haruki's dormant spiritual energy affecting Shizenōji, he is able to manifest himself in physical form whenever Haruki desires him to do so. By gathering the spiritual particles and ambient reishi from an area, he quickly materializes in the general area around his master's location providing assisstance and guidance in battle. Enhanced Strength: Zanpakuto [http://thebleachfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shikai Shikai:] Shizenōji is released the command "Grow In The Fields of Heaven". When released, the blade glows with a green color before it starts to dissolve and form a large golden-bladed Katana with a hilt that takes on a similar appearance to that of a solid vine as it appears on Haruki's back, giving Shizenōji a distinctively unique appearance. : Shikai Special Ability: Shizenōji special ability revolves around the creation and manipulation of plants. Haruki can use their power for defensive, offensive, and support techniques. He is able to rapidly grow plants from the ground and begin to weaponize the plants allowing him to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at his will. Haruki is able to speed up the rate of growth of plants, allowing him to create a forest in mere seconds as a means of hiding himself. He can also control the plants he grew to accomplish specific tasks.The whole forest is his territory as Haruki can easily manipulate the surrounding scenery. He has control over the growth and movement of trees, bushes, plants and roots. He can accelerate the growth of branches and vines and manipulate them as though they were appendages to bind and ensnare opponents. Haruki can even finely control moss creating replicas of his own shape and his control even extends to the poison and pheromones that plants give off. :: Plant Manipulation: This ability works by channeling Haruki's spiritual energy into the ground and into the surrounding environment. Haruki is then able to stimulate plant life in the area, or create his own. This ability allows Haruki complete control over the movements and growth of plants in the vicinity, and acess to their entire genetic make-up, enabling him to make his plants lethal or otherwise harmful to the opponent. Haruki is able to create plant life in areas that would not normally be able to sustain themselves in hostile enviornments, making their ability usefull as long as there is actually ground to stand on. Haruki typically uses this to transmute his zapakuto into an elongated razor-sharp whip that can be used to rapidly assault his opponents. ::Yusho Kane (優勝鐘, Victory Bell): By stabbing his spear into the ground, Haruki can form several black-colored vines with large thorns that each have the capability to wrap around the opponent in the shape of a box. Afterward, the thorns then impale the opponent trapped within, dealing both internal and external damage to whomever is trapped inside. The box formed black vines formed only last for ten seconds before withering away instantly, but during that time period the black vines are completely invincible to both physical and spiritual attacks. :: Kihiai (木悲哀, Tree of Woe): This is an ability that forms a seed at the tip of Shizenōji's blade and shoves it within an opponent using a powerful extending thrust. The seed will then attach itself inside and a large red rose bulb will grow out of the wound. The bulb cannot be removed by force and must removed through use of surgical skills. Once the bulb opens, it will reveal red pedals, causing the victim to hallucinate, making them see their allies as enemies or even attack themselves and forces them to replay their fears as it feeds off of its victim's life force, never stopping until its host is dead. If, for some reason, the victim continues to struggle, then the seed will generate extra tendrils in order to restrain its victim as it feeds. :: Hananiwa (花庭, Flower Garden): This technique summons a large blue flower with an eye in the center and a multitude of vines that make up its body. The size of this plant can grow tremendously in height or maintain the height of an average human. While the plant is in this form, Haruki can manipulate the various vines that make up its body causing them to grow and elongate at will and at an alarming rate. However, the true danger of this ability is in its pollen. Producing large pieces of pollen that after establishing direct connection with the opponent, generate a large explosion from the initial point of physical contact. :: Rakuenori (楽園の籠, Cage of Eden): After reforming the whip into its katana form and then by striking the ground with said katana, a large number of bamboo shafts will erupt from the ground all around the area, before they began growing into a alrge forest. The forest of bamboo will then converge onto Haruki's target impaling them several times. It is quite difficult to completely evade this technique as the amount of shafts that this technique causes to grow from the ground make it seem like there is an actual bamboo forest. :: Isōrō (居候,'' Blood Sucker''): Haruki's favorite and most unique plant that he can create. This is a small seed that he plants in his opponent's body via contact with Shizenōji and can be manipulated using his spiritual energy. Once this technique is used, Haruki usually stalls until after it has had enough time to secure its roots within the victim's body, the plant will begin draining them of their blood before blossoming into a beautiful, rose-like, flower once it has drained most of the life force from its victim. Haruki can then use one of the many leaves that sprout from the victim's body and contains their drained life force in order to replinish his own reserves or that of his allies. This technique often serves as a last resort, given Haruki's distaste for killing his opponents. [[Shikai|'Shikai Second Stage']]: Released with the phrase "Bloom In The Gardens Of Hell", Shizenōji's sealed state bursts into a cloud of leaves that then begin to reform into a spear with a curved edge. It possesses a long red shaft and a black horse-hair tassle that hangs directly under his blade. This is Shizenōji's prefered release as he is more skilled with it, but can use his other form as well in order to perform tandem techniques with Haruki. : Shikai Special Ability: In the second stage of his shikai form, Shizenōji uses his ability to control life and the Earth itself. Shizenōji is able to awaken the true power of plants by simply touching it with his spear. With a swing of his spear, Shizenōji is also able to create a series of wooden dragon that fly to attack his opponents. By exerting his spiritual energy outward, he is able to control the microscopic fungus that exists in the atmosphere make them grow, turning them into his servants. Shizenōji can cause trees in the surrounding area to begin to sprout and can cause them to quickly reach maturity, allowing him to then control them in order to fend off any of his opponents as well as being capable of hiding in the various trees in order to avoid attacks and detection. :: Shudairyū (主題龍, Gaia Dragon): Shizenōji's signature technique in this form. By swinging his spear he can create several dragons made up of wood and leaves that bare their fangs at Haruki's targets. The dragons have six eyes and possess several plant-like qualities such as leaf-like appendages and forked tongues made up of bark. These dragons have enough destructive force to tear through several layers of stone and steel while maintaining enough momentum to leave a large hole in a wall where the attack finally stopped. The true purpose of this technique is not to attack, but to drain the life force of any non-plant object that it comes into contact with and then feed the energy back to Shizenōji through its tail. :: Yūwakuen (誘惑園, Garden of Temptation): A technique derived from Yurei's former Zanpakuto. This first starts by manipulating the microscopic fungi in the air to become miniature servants that abide by Shizenōji's wishes. Once these small warriors come into contact with the opponent, their bodies break down and become slime-like as they latch on spreading a pollen all over the opponent's body. As the pollen is really multiple seedlings that are now covering the opponent and are fueled by the opponent's Spiritual Energy, the more the opponent exerts themselves, the faster they cause the seedlings to grow. Once the seeds have fed off of the opponent enough, they will sprout into a bark-like armor that proceeds to fuse with their flesh and while this armor will protect them from harm, it also begins to create roots from their feet that will eventually latch onto the ground resulting in them becoming immobilized. This armor isn't easily removed, but trying to do so will result in an excrutiating pain as the opponent will have to remove their own flesh as well. As the armor takes 'root', the opponent's spiritual energy will begin to drain into their now tree-like form, producing fruit that Haruki can then use to restore his own energy. [http://thebleachfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bankai Bankai:] Not Yet Acheived Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Category:Males Category:Male Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Hama Alliance Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Elemental Manipulator Category:Sojutsu User Category:Inner World Resident